The objective of this ACTG (332) study is to assess the pharmacokinetics, safety, and tolerance of Stavudine (d4T) in pregnant women, the fetus, and the neonate. A secondary goal is to examine the effect of d4T/cTC combination therapy on the level of virus in the blood. This is an investigator-initiated, industry sponsored clinical trial.